Neighbours
by BriezyWiezy
Summary: Michael lives in the suburbs, A woman has recently moved into the house next door she goes by the name, Nikita. He has only just met her and can't get her out of his head, there's something special about her. What will happen next? Rated M for a reason Mikita fluff Xox Brie
1. Chapter 1: The New Neighbour

**So this is my first Mikita fanfic. I fell in love with the show from the first episode. This is basically, no division, Michael's family is deceased, but he gets a new neighbour….Nikita. Divison is so far not going to be mentioned in this particular story but maybe in other fanfics **** This story is Rated M-R for a reason **

It was a cool spring morning as Michael stepped out onto his balcony. Wearing his plaid pyjama pants and a white top, he looked around his backyard and at other houses whilst sipping his coffee. It was only 8am.

Last night he heard the new neighbours move into the house next door.

Michael had been living alone for 6 years, since the death of his family

It had made him a tough man, but he was ready to move on.

As Michael looked around and pondered his thoughts, as he did something caught his eye

His balcony was high enough to see into the next-door neighbours backyard

As he looked he saw a woman

Not just any woman, a beautiful woman

She just like him was still in her pyjamas

She wore a white tank top and pink polka dotted shorts

She was putting her washing on the line

Michael tried to stay behind a pole, to avoid her catching him peering at her

He watched as her long legs reached up to the washing line showing her muscles

His eyes drifted further

He smirked as she reached up super high and the bottom of her shirt started rising starting to show her toned, caramel stomach

He watched as the sun reflected off her shiny black hair

God he was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen

He took notice of what type of washing she had, no male garments

That's always a good sign he thought to himself

He continued to pry and saw lots of panties many which had nothing too them

He smiled at the thought of her in them

He then realised how creepy he must be, already imagining his neighbour whom he didn't know her name, in sexy lingerie

Well that's just great he thought to himself

When he looked back to her she was staring right at him with her dark chocolate eyes

"Crap" he muttered under his breath he had been caught

She smiled and waved at Michael

He smiled and waved, about to walk inside and hide in shame and hope to never leave his home again unless it was necessary

As he turned to walk away he heard a sweet voice

"Hey, wait we haven't met"

He turned around to meet her gaze

"Yeah, hi I'm Michael"

She smiled and chewed on her lip, her washing basket, which previously had wet clothes in it, now empty and pressed against her stomach

"I'm Nikita," she said proudly

"Nikita" he whispered under his breath

She waved goodbye and went inside as did he

He slumped down at his table thinking about her

Constantly repeating her name wondering why she had left such a strong impression on him

He walked to his bedroom, which looked directly into hers

There used to be an old couple, which lived next door to him, they were a lovely couple and started renovating their house

Mary the old woman was very frail and Patrick did everything for her.

They only had the bedroom left to renovate when her husband, Patrick died in a freak accident

Mary soon after put the house up for sale and moved in with her daughter to get the care she needed.

The house was on the market for a steal

A roomy single story house exactly like Michael's but was put on the market quite cheap, this was Mary's choice, as she wanted to get rid of the house as soon as she could

The house could have only been on the market for a week

Michael remember hearing murmurs around the street, that someone bought the place

Luckily that happened to be Nikita

He kept replaying what had happened earlier

He gazed into her room

There was a plastic sheet covering the hole in the wall and it wasn't freezing at this time of the year

She would have the last bit of the wall fixed in a week or two

Michael sighed

He knew he shouldn't have been looking but he wanted to know more

Their houses where close together, Michael staring out his window and trying to see her through the shady cloth hanging over what used to be a wall and is now a hole, straight into her room.

He was about to walk away when he saw a dark, shadowy figure walk in to the bedroom

It had to be Nikita

NO! He told himself forcefully

He had to let her have her privacy

He would have to be a gentleman to get her attention

He laid on his bed, his mind constantly going back to Nikita

Michael looked over to his clock it was already 12pm how had he been thinking about her for such a long time without even realising

This was just embarrassing

He got up off his bed and grabbed ingredients

He wanted to make an impression on her, more so than she already did on him

He started to bake

This was weird for Michael he hardly ever baked

2 hours later with mess everywhere

He had 2 batches of choc chip muffins

Some were slightly browner than others

He chuckled, hoping she wouldn't realise

Before he knew it he was outside her house, he especially put on cologne just for her

He knocked on the door twice, and just as he was having second thoughts; she opened the door to greet him

She smiled at him

Her smile made his day

"Hey, Nikita so officially welcome to the neighbourhood" Michael said reaching out the basket of muffins

"Thanks so much" Nikita said and she meant it

She could smell him, he smelled amazing

Nikita had been busy organising her things together

She only had on blue jeans and a white sleeveless top on

To him she looked amazing

The conversation between them flowed casually

"I'm sorry if the muffins taste terrible I have only baked once ever, this was my second time, so hopefully I don't poison you" Michael explained

She laughed at his comment; her laugh was amazing it was music to his hears

She looked at him more lovingly than she should have

Nikita noticed Michael had a smear of flour on his face

Out of habit she reached out and wiped it gently off his face

Her thumb stroking his skin fast and then slower

It then occurred to Nikita what she was doing

She made eye contact with Michael and he was staring deep into her eyes

She immediately pulled away

"Sorry, um thanks for the muffins, but I have to go" She told Michael

Michael stood there absolutely dumbfounded even up to the part where she closed the door in his face

**OKAY so that's chapter one for you guys please review and tell me what you think. I really have to know since it is my first Nikita fan fiction and don't worry there are going to be steamy scenes on the way. I know this Is definitely a different Mikita fanfic so it would be great if you guys could tell me what you think about it :D ~Xox Brie **

**Basically he's going to be all cute and stuff and there's going to be plot twists and some other characters will make an appearance and by chapter 3 there will definitely be sexy scenes ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys please tell me if you like this idea I know it might be different to normal Mikita fics so please tell me what you guys want **

**~Xox Brie **

**Chapter 2**

He practically ran home, jumping for joy. She had touched him.

The way her fingers caressed him face, fast then slowly, made him feel all jittery on the inside.

He went inside and slouched on his couch

He didn't see Nikita for a few days.

Wednesday came around and Michael decided to drop by.

He walked up to her door, nerves running through him, remembering what had happened here on Sunday.

He raised his hand and just as he was about to knock the door flung open, revealing Nikita once again in her pyjamas.

He loved how the short they were, how they elongated her legs even further.

"Michael" she exclaimed

"Hey Nikita" Michael said looking down at his feet

"I was just wanted to let you know that if you ever need stuff repaired or something just give me a ring" he smiled a toothy grin at her

Nikita was happy she had a lot of jobs lined up for him

"Yeah I would, love that"

Michael had been home for no longer than 5 minutes when he got a phone call

"Hello" he answered; it wasn't long before he heard her sweet, joyful voice asking him to fix the plumbing under her sink.

He told her he would be right over and with that he hung up the phone and practically bolted over to her house.

"Hey " Nikita said

She opened the door as she heard him walking down her driveway.

"I'm ready" Michael grinned

He had a tool belt around his waist, with a tight white tank top and blue jeans on.

He was so excited to get to work, he reminded her of a young child on Christmas day.

She let him in and led him to the sink

"So basically it just started spurting water at me," she giggled

Still in her tiny pyjamas

Michael wondered if he would be able to tear his eyes away and actually focus on the sink.

He chuckled "Oh yeah, I can fix that"

He said looking deeply into her eyes

"Okay, I need to put out some washing ill be back in a few minutes" Nikita said quickly going outside

It had been almost ten minutes and she would be back at any moment, Michael wanted to finish the job to impress her.

He was lying down under the sink, shirt all wet and hugging his chest.

When she walked in she heard him gasp, he saw her eyes wonder across his chest

He smirked but he had to admit he was blushing slightly, in a manly blush

Tough blush

Nikita couldn't peel her eyes off him chest, she knew he had being eyeing her up all day and now she could repay the favour

She put down her empty washing basket and got down

Kneeling at his feet, he looked down and saw her staring innocently at him

She crawled up his body so they were centimetres apart

Could this be happening? Michael thought

He realised she was staring at the leaky pipes and seeing how much he had done, her breasts were in his face, she was teasing him

She was teasing him in such a way it was painful

It felt like she wanted something to happen but acted so innocent as if she didn't

It was confusing to him

She was staring at the leaky pipes, knowing that her breasts were directly in front of Michael's eyes.

She could feel his warm breath on them, sending chills down her spine

She looked down towards him, eyes meeting

They both stared at each other for a long time

He started to reach up; she was practically straddling his lap

He wanted to kiss her lips; he wanted their tongues to fight for dominance

As he slowly reached up she leant down and moved to the side kissing him on the cheek.

She lingered for a moment and then pulled back

She patted him on the chest once again lingering over his taut body

Then much to his dismay she got up

"Thanks so much Michael" She exclaimed

He got up; disappointed he had fixed the pipe

"No problem at all" he replied

He wanted to hug her, kiss her and hold her

It was just them just the two of them together, completely silent just staring at each other

She didn't want him to leave, why else would she have broken the pipe for him to fix,

She felt safe with him, even though he was just next door, it made her excited that everyday if he choose too, he could see her get changed

She knew it was bad but she couldn't control herself around him

She looked outside and it was pouring down rain

"Shit" she exclaimed running outside

He assumed she ran out to go and save her washing from the rain

He ran out with her to help her

He saw her jumping for the washing line trying to grab the washing

Without even thinking he lifted her up so she could grab the washing with ease

They made it around the whole washing line but there was no point everything was soaked

He put her down, her back against the post, secured firmly in the ground.

She stood against the pole staring at Michael her hands around his neck, his still firmly around her waist

Neither one of them wanting to let each other go

They didn't know if it was the rain, lust, or the attraction they felt towards each other

But in that moment the just stared at each other

Surprisingly Nikita made the first move firmly planting her lips onto his

He was shocked at first

But then relaxed and kissed her back just as firmly

He put his arms around her small waist leaning down to her height

He wanted to savour this moment

He leant up into his arms

Both of their white shirts becoming see through, revealing her lacy, light pink bra

He was so turned on by her. His shirt too had become fully drenched and was one again showing his taut body.

It only last for 30 seconds, but it was the best 30 seconds of Michael's life

He felt bad for moving on from his family, but its what his wife would have wanted

Nikita pulled back, breaking the kiss but leaving her hands pressed against his pectorals. He was strong and comforting but she couldn't do this

"Michael, I'm sorry I can't"

"Why?" he asked he knew she wanted him, and he wanted her

"Because, I just can't I'm sorry"

With that Michael put his hand on her cheek, she met his gaze, he brought her up once again to his lips

He pressed a hard kiss to her, only for a few seconds and then walked away

**Kay guys please review and tell me what you want **

**~Xox Brie **


	3. Chapter 3 Nikita, The Tease

**Thanks for all your reviews guys **** only encourages me to update :D ~Xox Brie **

It was Friday night and Michael was tucked in bed nice and early, just like his average Friday nights. He's awoken at 4 am by a car door smashing closed.

He could hear people outside, laughing and giggling

With a grunt he got up ready to yell at them

He walked over to a window in the front of his house

He could see two people who were fooling around and have fun

Michael's eyes adjusted and he saw Nikita

Laughing and hanging out with a guy

Michael felt a pang of jealousy

They were both outside Michael's house leaning on the car

Nikita was playfully smacking him

The other guy was definitely enjoying it

Nikita sat on the hood of the guy's really fancy car, making Michael's blood boil

The guy walked closer to her, her legs wrapping around him

Michael could see the guy, pressing his lips against Nikita's

Michael remembered when he was kissing Nikita, only two days ago

The strange man pulled her legs closer and devoured her mouth

Michael stared at the couple for 10 minutes

He was fuming

Michael returned back to his bed. But it wasn't before Nikita's party of two walked into her bedroom

She was constantly teasing him; she still hadn't mended the wall still making it easy for Michael to see in.

He tried to hard not to look at his window.

His window extended from the floor to the ceiling, it was practically impossible not too look

I would rather he be a one night stand then her boyfriend, Michael feared for the worst

He stopped looking out the window and just laid his head back, trying to get some more sleep.

Although it was pretty hard with Nikita yelling out "Ryan" all night

As disgusting as it was her moans were making Michael's shaft hard

It was incredibly hard to get to sleep that night, when Ryan and Nikita stopped moaning and bashing the headboard on the bed Michael actually got some sleep

One week had passed and Michael hadn't really talked to Nikita, she had Ryan over numerous times that week, every night was a loud one

Michael was worried that Ryan was more than a one-night stand

Michael went out for his morning jog in his shorts and black tank top

He got around the block when he felt someone slap his arse

He turned around to find Nikita sprinting around him laughing, her hair whipping around her shoulders

She did look good in her black shorts and pink top

Michael could hardly keep his eyes from her clearly pushed up chest

They raced each other and just as Michael was running into his driveway about to claim victory

Nikita jumped on his shoulders

"Argh" he exclaimed

She didn't hurt him it was just really unexpected

Michael was tired and wasn't able to hold her up although he loves the feel of her soft skin on his shoulders

They fell onto Michael's front yard, luckily he had grass it sort of broke their fall.

They both exploded into giggles; lying next to each other Nikita's hand slapped his chest

She could once again feel his muscles tensing as she did.

They both lay next to each other panting like dogs

She rolled on top of him

He stared into her eyes; it was almost a repeat of last week

Her lips got close to his; he put his hand at the base of her neck trying to pull her down

She was only millimetres from him; she could feel his hot breath

He was hoping for a repeat of last week and more, he wanted to ravish her, make Nikita his.

She continued to lean down and as Michael prepared himself she went to the side and kissed him on the cheek, lingering for only a moment

"Thanks for the run" she said sitting up and straddling him

"My pleasure" Michael said

He quickly reached up, and pulled her back down towards him, leaving a chaste kiss on her lips

She giggled

Her laugh was like music to Michael's ears, he could listen to it all day

"Oh later can you come around and fix something for me too" she asked

He stared at her

"Please" she pouted

"Of course" He chuckled

"Thanks" she exclaimed leaving a kiss on his forehead and then in an instant went back home.

Michael stared up at the sky for ages just remembering her kiss and her touch

He figured he should probably shower before he went over there.

Nikita closed her front door and leant against it, never feeling so safe and happy with anyone in her life

She stood there for 10 minutes

"Crap" she exclaimed and Michael rang her doorbell

"Hey Michael" Nikita said opening the door for him

He walked in and she showed him the bedroom

Because of her recent events one of the bed legs had actually collapsed

He looked through the sheet covering her wall and he could see right into his own bedroom

"Okay so ill let you get too it, I have to pop into the shower"

When Nikita was in the shower Michael fixed the bed leg, even though he should have been angry and left, he chose to be the gentleman

Nikita washed herself all over, closing her eyes and imagining it was Michael's hands skimming and touching every part of her body.

She was only in the shower for 10 minutes when she got out

She wrapped a white towel around herself, her wet hair hanging around her shoulders

Nikita was aroused by just the thought of Michael, so she decided to be a tease

Michael was hard at work mending the bed leg, lying down while he did so

When she walked in, wearing only a white towel

He inhaled sharply, hoping his arousal wasn't getting the best of him

She walked past him; he glanced up and saw her womanhood

Was she doing this on purpose? Michael thought to himself

She walked over to her chest of drawers and pulled out the sexiest pair of lingerie he had ever seen

Nikita saw him staring and she smirked, when he hastily turned away, hoping she hadn't seen him gawking

She slowly pulled the hot pink, G-string up her legs

She then dropped her towel revealing two perky breasts

Michael couldn't help but stare

She then pulled on her push up bra

Nikita walked over to Michael and seductively whispered in his ear

"How's the bed going"?

Maybe it wasn't that seductive, but Michael knew she was teasing him

The way she walked around wearing barely anything

For a moment he was glad he was under the bed, it was helping to hide his ever-growing arousal

He pulled himself so that more than his head was now exposed to her

It was rather warm in her room and he had decided to take his shirt off, but ages before she walked in

He never expected this to happen

She sat on the bed despite half of it was still collapsed, she sighed as she plonked down

Michael got out before the bed fully collapsed on him

He climbed up and joined her sitting next to her

She sat in awe; Nikita could not peel her eyes away from his chest

She looked him up and down and finally back at his eyes

Nikita didn't know if it was her constant teasing, the heat of the moment or because she didn't love Ryan anymore

Their faces only centimetres apart

Michael turned his head to look at her properly

Nikita put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him over

Where their lips crashed together and their tongues met in a dance of fire and passion.

What did this mean? Michael thought, but in that moment, it was just her and him; no rules

**Thanks so much for reviewing guys next chapter will be up by tomorrow :D ~ Xox Brie **


	4. The Teaser and The Pleaser

**Thanks for those who are reviewing love to hear what you guys think **

**Re cap **

Nikita put her hands on the side of his face and pulled him over

Where their lips crashed together and their tongues met in a dance of fire and passion.

What did this mean? Michael thought, but in that moment, it was just her and him; no rules

Michael could not believe this was going to happen, finally he thought to himself

The last few weeks Nikita had been living here he wanted her since the day they met

He kissed her deeply and she responded by gently caressing his chest

"Wait" Michael said

Nikita grunted, she was angry and pouted at him

"What about Ryan?" he asked

Stupid, Stupid, Stupid was all Michael could tell himself, why remind her of what she could be missing out on

He rolled his eyes at himself

She looked up to him her brown eyes staring deep into him

"He is nothing" she replied kissing him

Once again Michael pulled her back

"It didn't sound like nothing the last few nights" He stated

Nikita fumed

Why was he such a dick all of a sudden?

"This was a mistake" she said and started to get up

"No, No I'm sorry" Michael tried to explain

She sat on the edge of her bed, her back to him

Michael tried to grab her arm but she pulled it away

"Nikita, I just.. " he trailed off he struggled to find the right words

"I just, didn't want you to do something you would regret" Michael finally choked out

"Really?" she turned back and smiled sweetly at him

"I promise"

She leaned back and once again kissed him

He was so sweet and caring

Nikita turned around again, Michael's face only centimetres from her own

Before she could do anything, his lips were plastered to hers, moulding her lips with his own, like she was an art form

Nikita flipped him, so Michael was on his back

Before he could do anything, she jumped on top of him so she was now straddling him

She leant down kissing him a slow and meaningful kiss

He kept teasing her kissing around her neck, stopping to suckle

Moans escaped her lips; she couldn't control herself around him

Grinding her hips into his making him moan her name

She loved the way Michael said her name, just rolled off his tongue and sounded sexy with that husky voice of his

He bucked his hips against hers

The friction and tension between them, making Nikita to become increasingly wet

Michael could feel her heat penetrating him through her panties.

She moaned into his mouth as his tongue traced the roof of her mouth

Nikita kept teasing him, kept grinding him, pushing her pelvis further, harder onto his

He could feel her wetness soaking through her panties onto his jeans

Michael grasped her sides and flipped her over so, he was now in control

"That's better" he winked at her

He began slowly, sensually kissing her before moving further down to her neck

Slowly licking and sucking where her pulse

Nikita moaned his name

He started ripping off her pink, lacy bra, wanting desperately to see what was hidden underneath

Although he had briefly seen her breasts, this time he wanted to touch them, kiss them, and show her he could make love better than Ryan

Michael pulled the bra off, once again revealing her perky breasts, he gazed at them for a moment; this made Nikita giggle

He leant massaged them gently, rolling the hard nub between his fingers

Nikita pressed herself into his hands, allowing him further explore her body

Michael pressed soft wet kisses down her stomach, then to her pelvis and when he found that sweet spot

He kissed it then kept his lips tightly around the sensitive nub, sucking it hard, gently grazing his teeth over it

Nikita sat up with a jolt; it was as if fireworks were going off in her body

She was gasping for breath, grabbing the sheets, she knew what was coming

But it was too late, her body went into a fit of spams as she climaxed

Feeling hotter than ever she pulled Michael's face away from her southern area and pushed him down, so she was now on top of him

She took the last bit of his shirt off; it somehow got stuck around his head

Nikita giggled as she took it off

She proceeded to working down to his jeans pulling them off in a swift move, along with his shoes

She saw his member pressing against the confinements of his boxers

Nikita pulled the boxers down, letting his manhood spring free

She stroked him up and down

Michael was lying there enjoying every minute of it

All of a sudden she took almost all of him in her mouth

He choked with surprise…good surprise

Michael loved this kinky side to her

She bobbed up and down

Michael knew he wouldn't be able to prevent himself from exploding if he didn't stop Nikita now

He pulled her face up to his kissing her before throwing her onto her back one again

He needed her now!

"Michael…" she moaned in his ear

He kissed her roughly before opening her legs and feeling her slick folds once more

She was ready for him

Michael slowly moved closer positioning his cock

He was about to fill her when Nikita pushed against the headboard slamming onto his pulsating member

Making them both cry out

Nikita moaned his name for what felt like hours but was only minutes

She didn't want this to end

Michael continued to thrust in and out of her, never breaking their kiss

He was ready he began pounding faster and harder, forcing Nikita to take more of him

Michael could feel her getting close, so he began toying with her sensitive nub again, whilst thrusting

She squealed in ecstasy as her inner muscles contracted and finally let her release on Michael

For Michael that was all he needed her last contraction on him made him spiral out of control filling up her love cave

He pulled out of her and flopped down next to her

They both lay there staring at the ceiling both of them thinking

What now?

**Hey sorry this is a bit late I was kind of stuck for a bit. Please review guys and tell me what you think ~Xox Brie **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys next chapter **** please tell me if I'm doing something you don't want **

**~Xox Brie **

Michael laid in his own bed blow away what happened with Nikita yesterday

It was around 11pm and he was tossing and turning. He stared out his window to see Nikita getting changed

She saw him staring and decided to put on a little show for him

Michael immediately turned away

But he couldn't turn away for long

She had stripped down to her underwear and she looked gorgeous

The way the panties hugged her bottom, made him quite aroused

He saw her nipples poking through her bra, which was definitely pushing her breasts up

Nikita could see him through the clear sheet, she was going to get Michael to fix her wall tomorrow, but for tonight she would have fun

She could see straight through his bay window (window that goes from ceiling to the floor)

Nikita could see him just lying in his bed so peaceful shifting uncomfortably trying to hide his arousal

She turned on some sexy music and began dancing for him

Michael could feel his member throbbing underneath him begging for her or him to touch it and give him the release he wanted, needed

It was like he was getting a lap dance, but at the same time he wasn't

Nikita put her hands between her legs and showed him how wet she was

In a flash he was gone, then I heard someone in my house

Michael came running into my bedroom erection and all

At least he was wearing his boxers Nikita giggled

Nikita squealed as he picked her up and threw them both onto the bed

"Michael" she squealed in his ear laughing

"This is so hot" she says

"I know right!" Michael says taking off her bra

He devours her mouth with his own

They moan into each other's mouths

Michael leans down and takes of her panties using his teeth

When his teeth graze her skin she stifles a small moan

He immediately pulled his own boxers down, seeing she was ready for him

Michael didn't waste any time, thrusting into her, taking her by surprise

Their bodies moved together only for a few minutes before Michael couldn't hold himself any longer

Nikita didn't finish, even though Michael pulled out

He saw she was a bit disappointed

Michael took her by surprise when he flipped her legs over his shoulders and began working his tongue magic on her sensitive nub

It wasn't long before she was panting, grabbing the sheets and pulling Michaels head closer into her

She arched her back and her groans were enough indication to Michael she was close

Michael sucked and bit the area whilst putting his fingers into her depths

In a matter of seconds she came… everywhere

He once again flopped over onto her bed, both lying there panting

His arm slouched on her stomach; he could feel it going up and down as she breathed.

Michael looked over at her angelic face; she was so perfect he thought to himself

Michael secretly hoped she was only acting crazy around him and not other guys

"Nikita"

"Mmm" she replied, head tilted to the side trying to go to sleep after their extreme workout

"What is this?" Michael was worried to ask but curiosity was getting to the better of him

She sighed and rolled over so she was nestling into his muscular chest

"I don't know, I mean Ryan and…"

Before she could finish Michael interrupted her

"Ryan what?" he asked in a harsh tone

"Well technically, we're still dating, I suppose" she trailed off

"Nikita, I thought you ended it with him!"

"Why would I do that?" she ask defensively

Michael stood up and so did Nikita on opposite sides of the bed

"Oh right, and here I thought you actually liked me" Michael looked down at his feet embarrassed, hurt and upset

He felt like someone ripped his heart out, set it on fire and shoved it back in his chest

Nikita pulled on her underwear and ran to get her dressing gown

Michael just wearing his boxers left

Nikita ran after him

"Michael, Michael Wait!" She yelled after him

He stopped then turned around

"What Nikita! there is nothing you could possibly say right now that will make me feel better"

She stared at him blankly feeling tears well up in her eyes

Nikita didn't know why she put on shows for him and acted slutty this wasn't her.

Michael stared at her fuming, then just like that he walked out

He slammed his bedroom door and flopped onto his bed

Michael was so angry; of course someone like Nikita wouldn't be interested in him

She was way to good to be true

The way she was acting lately didn't seem like the real Nikita

More like a fake exterior so she doesn't get hurt

Michael laid in his bed pondering what had happened earlier that night

It wasn't long before he heard muffled cries

He shifted his body so he couldn't see her through his bay window

30 minutes had passed and she was still crying

Michael turned around and he could slightly see her body, curled up in the fetus position cuddling what Michael hoped to be a pillow and not Ryan

Michael knew being a douche bag wouldn't help him win over Nikita but she couldn't see two guys at the same time

Nikita lay on her bed crying part of it was to get his attention but mainly she was upset

She was upset she had let another good guy go, worried that because one guy broke her heart year ago, obviously all guys do the same

Nikita really loved the way she and Michael connected in the bedroom, and just when they were chatting.

Nikita remembers when they went running together, when she crashed his run and raced her

She remembers feeling really happy around him and not just on the run all the time

Nikita felt safe when his arms wrapped around her

Although they hadn't known each other longer than a month she felt as though she really connected with him

Nikita knew this would happen, she does it every time…. she pushes them away

**Hey guys sorry about the late update hope you enjoy and please review and tell me what you think! ~Xox Brie **


	6. Chapter 6 Where do we stand?

**Hey guys sorry had a massive assessment but here's the next chapter :D ~Xox Brie**

Michael lounged around the house for ages never moving just being still.

He knew he hadn't know Nikita long only 2 months but he felt something strong for her, something he couldn't ignore

Michael got changed into his running gear

His feet pounded along the concrete, he could feel the fresh air filling his lungs; Michael could smell freshly cut grass and her perfume.

"No" Michael said out loud shaking his head, running further, harder, faster

But her scent was following him; chasing him

Michael looked behind him and there she was grinning at him

His heart leapt for joy, he was hoping she would make an appearance and she did

"Nikita what are you doing?" Michael asked

"Beating you silly," She replied racing past him

"Come back here" Michael played running after her grabbing her by the waist and hoisting her behind him as he continued to take the lead

She squealed and raced after him, boy was she quick

Nikita jumped on Michael's back

She giggled as she did it

Nikita covered his eyes with her hands

She could feel his hot breath of her hand; it sent shivers down her spine

Nikita remembered their amazing night and smiled, but then her face dropped when she ruined it

Michael stopped running right outside of Nikita's house she must have been deep in thought, he ran the whole way home with her on his back

He dropped her off on her doorstep and Nikita rested against the wall

Michael turned around to face her

She looked gorgeous; he couldn't help himself he wanted to have her even if it was just for a moment

Michael got close to Nikita and he could smell her perfume, the familiar fragrance filling his nose

He smiled at the smell but still got closer to her, so he was only inches away

Michael didn't wait he planted his lips right on hers

It only lasted for a second when he pulled back

"I.. I am sorry" he struggled to get out

Before he could walk away Nikita flung her arms around his neck and pulled him close to her' she planted her lips firmly onto his once again

They moaned into each other's mouths

Michael wrapped his arms around her slender back and then dropping them down to her waist

Michael was still taller than her even though she was standing on a large step

She broke the kiss making Michael say but also allowing him to breathe

They both stood there staring at each other when Nikita turned around and opened her house

Nikita turned around and grabbed Michaels hand leading him into her house

It was only a matter of moments before their lips locked once more

She pulled him into her bedroom

They remembered their previous romantic encounters

Making Nikita wet with arousal

She ripped off her shirt revealing her sports bra

Michael's hand immediately went to her breasts

Caressing them through the thin material

Nikita moaned and pressed him closer to her

She could feel his taut chest pressing against her own

Nikita lead him into her bedroom

Michael took over and slammed her against the nearest wall

Even though Nikita had hurt him, just now he felt like he needed her in his life

Michael's caressed Nikita's tongue with his own

**30 minutes later **

They both collapsed next to each other, panting, and limbs everywhere

"Ya know we have to stop meeting like this" Michael said chuckling

Nikita laughed and Michael leaned over to kiss her softly on the lips

"Nikita we need to talk"

"Why Michael, why do we have to ruin something fantastic"

"Because Nikita I don't know what you want either me or Ryan"

She sat up and ran a slender hand through her hair

"Nikita?" Michael asked quietly, eyes filled with worry

"Michael, I" she couldn't get out what she wanted to say without Michael being angry and upset

"Im not using you if that's what you're implying" Nikita retorted instead hoping to twist it back to Michael.

That would be better than having to explain everything to him

"What, Nikita no, of course I don't mean that" Michael was hurt by her words

"Can't we just leave things the way they are, without questioning it" Nikita asked innocently

"Why not" Michael smiled

Michael was disappointed but he didn't want to risk not seeing her again

Last time Michael didn't see her for what felt like weeks, months even

He didn't want to risk that again

Michael sat up with Nikita and rubbed her back gently

They went for another round

After they were both exhausted they fell asleep, Nikita nestling into Michael

Michael was still confused on where they stood with their strange relationship but as long as he got to be with Nikita

**Hey guys I'm really sorry this chapter isn't as long but I needed a filler chapter for what's to come, and sorry its late but please review and ill upload quicker :D ~Xox Brie **


	7. Chapter 7 Wanting More

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews :D ~ Xox Brie **

**And I'm really sorry this is late **

Chapter 7

Their strange relationship lasted for two months before Michael wanted more again

Every time he had ask she would change the subject to anything else but where they stand

Nikita did want more but she was afraid

She was afraid of getting hurt emotionally and physically

Most of her previous boyfriends at some stage had laid their hand on Nikita

Nikita had developed strong feelings for Michael, but part of her would never trust him

Every one Nikita had trusted had betrayed her at least one time in her life, she felt as though Michael would be exactly the same

Nikita hated trusting people; she liked being independent she always believed she could only trust in herself

Even if Michael asked if she trusted him which she does but not to a full extent, its just to risky Nikita thought to herself screwing up her face

Today she was going over to Michael's house to go for a walk in the park and hopefully talk.

By talk Nikita meant making out and hopefully lots of it

Even though she didn't fully trust Michael she still enjoyed being with him and having adult fun with him

That was definitely a major plus, in Nikita's books anyway

Meanwhile Michael was busy getting changed for the park

Even though the park is a really casual place to go, he wanted to take Nikita there, apart from practically growing up in that park he knew how family orientated it was and he wanted Nikita to appreciate it as much as he did

He hoped taking her to the park would give them time to talk and she might have an open mind about things

Michael wore his casual black jeans and a white t-shirt

He chose this shirt knowing Nikita loved it on him or off him more like

Michael couldn't help but wink into his mirror

He turned in his room and saw Nikita staring at him through the hole in her wall

She was laughing at him

He felt his cheeks inflame, Michael felt like he was ten years old again

Michael left the room for only a moment and when he returned to his dismay Nikita was not there

A few minutes later he heard a petite knocking on his door

"Hey" Michael grinned a toothy grin at Nikita

She couldn't help herself he looked fantastic and she was extremely attracted to Michael

She always has been but right here in this moment more than ever

Nikita didn't even say hi

She climbed up on her toes and gently placed her lips on his

The fiery passion building up between them

Nikita was about to pull away but Michael would not let her

His hand grabbing the base of her neck lifting her up onto him

Nikita's arms around his neck and her legs bent so she was no longer on the ground

Michael leaned back so she was practically lying on his hard stomach

They devoured each other's mouths

Michael started walking to his bedroom and threw her on the bed

He sat down next to her and in a flash she was straddling him

Michael moaned into her mouth remembering last time this had happened

His hands roamed her body gently touching her small, white shorts

When Michael opened the door he got a look at her before she started kissing him

She was wearing white mini shorts and a singlet top

Simple but perfect, and her legs were amazing

Michael lifted her top off, revealing a purple and black lacy bra

He stared for a while, making Nikita blush and giggle before pulling his eyes of her chest and up to hers

Nikita looked at his eyes for a second before kissing his lips again

After 10 minutes of heavy making out they both laid on the bed

Tired of making out

Nikita broke them up

"Wait, I really wanna go to the park can we do this later"

She was straddling his lap and his groin was pressing against her

They both wanted each other

When Nikita asked Michael groaned, he just wanted to have her again, all day preferably

He rolled his eyes and looked at her

"Are you sure?" he asked pushing his hips up into her

Making her feel all of him

She moaned at the touch, leaning down kissing him again

Her hand stroked up and down his large member even though they were still wearing their clothes, minus their tops

Michael groaned at her touch and closed his eyes

When she stopped he looked at her

"Take me to the park then" She pouted at him

He sighed but was glad she wanted to go to the park remembering his plan.

Hopefully she will be able to see why I want more than just sex Michael thought to himself

"Fine" he pecked her nose then kissed her

Nikita kissed him back and once again they were starting to get into it

"No, come on Michael" She pleaded jumping off the bed and pulling his hand like a baby

He smiled at her

"You might need this" He threw her shirt at her

"Oh right" she giggled, looking down and realising she was just in jeans and a bra

"Not that I would mind staring at you all day half naked but I don't want other people thinking you're up for grabs"

Michael said kissing her hair and walking out of the room to get another shirt

Nikita smiled then realised what Michael had said. Did she think they were a couple? She thought she told him it was just fun,

"Oh god" she whispered smacking her hand against her head

"What's up babe?" Michael asked putting his head in the door

Nikita sighed and then smiled at him

"Absolutely nothing" she told him

Even though for her it was something major

**Sorry that this chapter was really late I'm so sorry had assessments and what not but please review and with more reviews ill update more :D ~Xox Brie **


	8. Chapter 8: Trust

**Guys I'm really sorry this is late, I like broke my finger or something and I have had so many assessments I'm really sorry. Hopefully this chapter will be good **** ~Xox Brie**

At the park

Nikita and Michael walked around the park

"Ohh lets go on the swings," Nikita cried running over to the swings, holding Michael's hand and pulling him with her

Michael chuckled, parks certainly turned her into a 5 year old and Michael thought it was the cutest thing ever

They swang on the swings and held hands the entire time.

"Come I have a surprise for you" Michael said tugging Nikita off the swing

The walked through the park before they got to a large, beautiful oak tree

Underneath the oak tree was a red blanket and a picnic basket

Nikita's eyes lit up

"You did this all for me?" She asked

"Of course I did" He replied

Nikita hugged him for a few seconds before kissing him so passionately there was no way either of them would ever forget it. She opened her mouth giving Michael better access. Michael turned his head and Nikita's tongue grazed his lips teasingly before entering her tongue into his mouth.

Both of their tongues battled for dominance over the other

Michael was the first to pull away and Nikita looked at him with puppy eyes to which he just smirked and placed a chaste kiss on her lips, before pulling her down on the picnic blanket

All afternoon they shared grapes, strawberries and a glass of champagne each of course.

When they got back to their houses Michael went back to his house and when Nikita didn't follow he was curious.

Nikita had a plan; she had to thank Michael for today.

She slipped on her sexy lingerie

The purple corset and fishnet tights, matched with a purple G-string

Nikita sussed herself out before she left and she looked hot

Her hair was tousled over her shoulders.

Nikita was worried she looked slutty and maybe Michael wouldn't like her like this

After twenty minutes she went to Michaels dressed in a robe

He answered the door and saw her in a robe

"Nikita I thought you weren't coming back, I thought maybe I had pushed you too much today"

"Don't be silly" she replied even though it was a bit overwhelming she still loved it. She pushed into his house

"Lay on the bed" Nikita commanded Michael

"Mmm whatever you say babe" he replied smacking her bottom as he went passed and she let out an involuntary squeal

Nikita took off her robe and revealed her outfit to Michael who started showing his excitement.

Just in his boxers his excitement was obvious and pressing through

Nikita smiled at the effect she had on him

Nikita walked over and sat on his lap grinding into him

Michael couldn't take it anymore he kissed her with such lust, his hands roaming every inch of her body

Michael flipped her over and took control. This wasn't how it was supposed to go Nikita thought; she was supposed to be in control

Nikita was about to protest when his lips sucked on her pulse point and that was when Nikita gave up all hope and let herself go.

Nikita wrapped her long, slender legs around Michael's waist and pulled him harder against her hips making her moan at his hard length.

Michael took off her outfit leaving her topless wearing only her G-string

Michael's hands caressing Nikita's body, sending shivers down her spine

She responds to his touch by bringing his lips back to hers once more

Her hands ran through his hair gently tugging at the strands

Their kisses were raw and full of passion, love and lust

Michael moved her panties to the side, he couldn't hold himself back anymore

Michael entered himself into her

Nikita moaned at the length inside of her and adjusted to fit him in

It only took a few minutes before both of their orgasms came, shaking as it happened.

x

They stay with each other all night their legs entwined with her head on his chest

Michael traced uneven patterns on her chest and arms until she fell asleep.

Nikita woke up to the sound of soft rain she smiled and rolled over

"Shit" she exclaimed jumping out of bed running home in her robe

"Nikita?" Michael asked and then looked at her house, which was practically flooding. The crazy wind last night had blown the sheet off the hole in her wall and all the rain had gone into her bedroom.

Michael ran over to her house and ran into her bedroom

"Oh no" he could see Nikita on the ground in tears

"Nikita its okay it's just a bit of water" he said coming over to sooth her, running his hands on her back

"No Michael you don't get it" Nikita yelled throwing his arms off her

"Nikita what do you mean?" Michael tentatively asked

"Because Michael, Jesus, I'm falling for you" she exclaimed her arms hugging around her knees, burrowing her head in to keep her safe

"Well that should be a good thing right?" Michael asked

For Michael this certainly was a good thing

"Nikita I love you, what's really wrong"

"Because it means I'm trusting you and you're just going to hurt me like all the rest, maybe not physically but emotionally and I just can't have that" She spat at him

"Nikita, wait, someone has hurt you physically?" Michael was afraid to ask

Nikita chuckled "Did you mean every boyfriend I have ever had"

Michael knew she was using sarcasm to cover up her real feelings. Michael's face filled with worry. He was disgusted how could anyone lay a hand on her, she deserved better than that. Michael wanted to show her he could be trusted but it would take a long time.

"Nikita I will never hurt you" Michael said holding her face so she was forced to look into his piercing green eyes. They were full of worry and love.

"How do I know that?" she whispered

"You don't you have to trust me" he whispered in her ear

"But.. but." Nikita stuttered but Michael cut her off

"But nothing, Nikita I love you and will treat you the way you should be treat because that's what you deserve"

"I love you too" she replied and threw her arms around his neck and pulled him closer to her

"Thank you" she said before removing her arms from him but not before he could steal a kiss from her

x

"So what are we going to do about this room then?" Michael asked and received a nervous laugh from Nikita

**TO BE CONTINUED **

**Hey guys sorry hope you like it please review **** thinking about ending this at chapter 10 or 12 so please give me some ideas ~ Xox Brie **


	9. Chapter 9: Dancing Promises

**Chapter 9 **

**Sorry for not updating guys but I seriously cannot think of what to do with this story so I'm sorry if this chapter totally sucks ass. Xox Brie **

**P.S Reviews are love and also please send me IDEAS I really need some **** and I will give you full credit! **

Nikita looked at her bedroom and wanted to cry again

"I guess I'll just sleep on the couch," She said looking back at him pouting at the sight of her flooded room

"Don't be silly, you can stay at my house"

"Michael, are you sure"

"Positive" Michael replied

Nikita put all the necessary items she needed for a few days into her Country Road bag and walked over to Michael's house.

They sat on his couch eating dinner when Nikita spoke up

"Michael I really did like the park" She turned so she was facing him

Michael had hoped she would bring it up

"Im glad" he replied kissing her tenderly before placing his head on her shoulder

They both sat there enjoying the movie.

"Nikita where does our relationship stand"

"Argh Michael please just drop it" Nikita said sitting up, no longer cuddling with Michael

"Why Nikita? I don't want to fight but I don't understand, you either like me or you don't"

"Please Michael It's not that easy" Nikita replied softly

"Why not?" Michael asked angrily he was just so frustrated, didn't she like him?

"Because Michael stop, you're smothering me, its unbearable, if we become exclusive then you're just going to own me" Nikita regretted her words, but they were how she felt in this exact moment.

"We are just neighbours" She replied coldly

Michael stared at her in disbelief, he thought everything was going so well, the park and now she just totally switched. How could she even say they were just neighbours. Michael was upset he really thought he would have a future with her. Apparently she had other ideas.

"Im going to bed" Nikita said and walked away

Nikita lay in his bed waiting for him, hoping they could talk and he could see her reasons but he never came. She slept uneasily thinking how fun and free she used to be with Ryan. Sometimes he would take advantage of her but not lately, he had changed he actually cared for her, though she didn't know why.

000

When Nikita woke up Michael wasn't there, she was angry last night and pissed this morning but not seeing his pearly whites gleaming at her this morning made her feel empty. Nikita didn't want to get up or do anything, she would never admit it but she wanted Michael and she missed him more than ever.

"Screw it," she said and just like that Nikita spun out of her funk and decided to treat herself to a shopping trip.

She was just sick and tired of fighting with Michael every time he brought up this subject, so in order to forget Nikita hatched a plan.

Nikita was going to have fun tonight and Michael was not going to change her mind.

She was in control, not Michael, Nikita

000

Nikita went out and bought a very sexy but very short red dress. She paired it with silver platform heels

She eyed herself in the shop mirror and for once Nikita felt hot.

000

Nikita got home around 5pm and there was still no sign of Michael but at this point Nikita couldn't give two shits about him. She knew that he cared for her but he wasn't even listening to her.

Nikita started putting her plan into action and did something unforgivable… she rang him. She knew Michael had seen her with him that night, she knew it made his blood boil and there was something thrilling about it. She promised she wouldn't see him again but maybe Ryan had changed and if not, then hell she wanted fun.

"Hello" he answered with his beautiful southern accent

"Hey Ryan It's Nikita"

"Hey gorgeous what ya doing?"

Nikita chuckled at his sudden change of tone

"Wondering if you wanted to go clubbing but before hand we can go and get drinks first?"

"Sounds great but aren't you seeing some tool?" Ryan asked

"No, I'm free" she replied and for the second time in two days she regretted her words

"Cool baby, I'll see you then"

With that Nikita hung up the phone and got ready. She wore her new outfit and slightly curled her hair and walked out of the house knowing she was the hottest girl in town.

000

At the Nightclub

It had been so great to see Ryan and now they just got into the club; they didn't even have to wait. Which was lucky seeing as the line went out the door. They only got in because of Nikita but she didn't seem to mind.

Nikita walked into the club holding Ryan and dragging him to the dance floor. She immediately began grinding against him and his hands roamed her body in response.

Nikita danced with countless men all night, but Ryan kept an eye on her.

Even though he was sometimes a douche to Nikita, he did love her but he tried to hide that, they only had fun, there was no chance they could ever have a serious relationship.

A few times Ryan had to tell guys to keep their hands off her but one guy went too far.

As soon as Nikita started dancing with him, Ryan knew he was trouble.

A fat, rich, old Russian man.

Nikita started dancing with him but didn't exactly want to grind with him. He was way below her standards but he wouldn't give up. He kept pulling her against him and grabbing her arse. Nikita didn't care too much, she certainly didn't like it but wasn't stopping it either, that was until he slipped his fingers under her dress, under her panties and started to try and finger her.

"Hey stop!" She yelled and pushed him back but he tried again to put his fingers into her. Ryan saw and immediately jumped up from his bar stool, ran over and punched the guy in the jaw.

The bouncers came shortly after and kicked both Ryan and Nikita out. Which was probably for the best in case the Russian wanted to come back and hit Ryan.

"Thanks for saving me" Nikita said, she certainly did not expect that to happen and she wasn't planning on telling Michael anytime soon, if he even cared.

"No worries, I'll take you home," Ryan said and they quickly took a cab home both had too much to drink, especially Nikita, she was drunk out of her mind.

The cab stopped between her and Michael's house

"Which one's your house again?" Ryan asked

Nikita pointed to Michaels' house too tired to even open her eyes. Ryan picked her up and took her to the door. Ryan put the key in the lock but it wouldn't fit.

"That's weird," he muttered under his breath

That's when Michael opened the door and saw Nikita intoxicated in Ryan's arms

"Hey why are you carrying my girlfriend?" he asked Ryan folding his arms over his chest

"I'm not your frigging girlfriend" Nikita said grumpily

Michael took Nikita from Ryan's arms

"Listen nothing happened between us tonight, but I think you should talk to her" Ryan said

For awhile Michael didn't say anything he just studied to sleeping, flawless Nikita in his arms.

"Hey um, thanks for bringing her home in one piece" Michael said and with that Ryan left.

Michael set Nikita on the couch and stared at her for a moment before asking a deadly question.

"What were you thinking Nikita? you know Ryan loves you and you're just toying with him. How stupid are you?" He said louder than originally intended

"I wanna dance!" Nikita said and got up on the couch jumping up and down completely ignoring what Michael had said

"Nikita, god only knows what sick freak you could have ended up with tonight, I was worried sick about you"

"Really? Then where were you this morning, do tell me" She said sarcastically

"Jogging" he replied

"Really? For 8 hours, I don't think so" Nikita jumped off the couch

"No I went out and when I came back you were gone, I was looking for you the whole day"

Nikita was shocked at his words, why did he care so much about her?

"Sssh Michael, just come dance with me" Nikita said again

Michael couldn't help but chuckle at her dancing around. He also couldn't help but check her out, she looked hot.

He ran up and hugged her from the behind making her squeal in surprise.

"I'm so hot" Nikita said making Michael laugh again

Nikita reached behind her and pulled down the zipper leaving her in skimpy lingerie and her silver high heels.

She continued to walk around Michael's house bopping to a tune in her head when Michael picked her up in his arms.

"Come on, time for bed" he said and gently laid Nikita on the soft mattress

"No I wanna party," she said again

"Nikita its 5am go to sleep"

"But I'm horny" Nikita replied

Michael scoffed at her comment, he had never seen her drunk, it was like a 5 year old stuck in an adults' body. Constant whining, demanding and not too mention, dancing.

"Nikita you need to sleep and so do I, I was so worried about you tonight" Michael said stroking her cheek

"But why?" Nikita asked

"Because I love you stupid," Michael said

It wasn't the most romantic "I love you" but it seemed to fit their situation. Michael had definitely wanted to say it but in a different situation would have been ideal.

"You can't see it, but I do and Nikita you keep running hot and cold on me. You want me then you don't and to be honest it's killing me. I want you, but if you don't want me or you think you will change your mind, then leave" Michael sighed, that had been bottled up for quite some time now.

"Okay" she said and rolled over to sleep

"Nikita I need a better answer than that, yes or no?"

Michael was afraid for her answer

"Fine yes, but can we have sex now?" She asked demandingly

Michael chuckled "I suppose" and rolled on top of her

"There's no backing out now," he said knowing that was still pretty off her face

"Good and now you have to have sex with me, deal?" she asked

"Well if you insist" They both chuckled but their lips soon locked in a heated kiss

**Okay hopefully I didn't mess that up! Please review and I'll update like tomorrow **** ~ Xox Brie **


	10. Chapter 10: Sealing of The Wall

**Hey guys thanks for all the reviews **** and as promised here is your new chapter ~ Xox Brie **

Nikita woke up her head was throbbing. She immediately regretted last night.

She rolled over and Michael wasn't there, she sighed with disappointment, didn't they make up last night? Or was that a dream? Nikita couldn't remember

She got up and made her way down to the chicken and found Michael making them breakfast.

"Morning babe" he said coming over and pecking her a few times on the lips

"Ugh my head is killing me," Nikita told Michael

Michael laughed, "Well maybe next time don't run out on me and go clubbing and go crazy"

"Shut up I did not run out on you" Nikita replied defensively

Michael raised his eyebrows and looked at her with a look that said "You sure about that"

"Okay well maybe I did but Michael there's something you need to know"

"Mmm" he replied flipping over the bacon

"I have a really hard time trusting men and it seems as though every time I let my guard down they seem to hurt me emotionally and physically"

Michael dropped the tongs and walked over to Nikita who was sitting down at the breakfast bar.

"Nikita I will never hurt you" he said sincerely looking into her eyes

"But eventually you will"

"No I won't, you're now my girlfriend and I told you last night that I love you, why would I want to hurt you?" Michael asked

So it wasn't a dream? Nikita thought

"But that's the same with every guy, they say they love me, I trust them then they hurt me Michael"

"But now Nikita surely you know by now, I'm not just any guy, I'm your neighbour, remember?" he said with a cocky grin

Nikita slapped him playfully and Michael kissed her in response

Nikita leant down to where he was crouching in front of her and whispered ever so seductively in his ear

"Your bacon is burning"

"Shit" Michael got up and turned off the stove

Nikita walked over to the stove to check out the bacon

"Well, its not too bad" she lied

"It is, come on, I'll take you out to breakfast"

"Okay" Nikita practically bounded out of the room

She got dressed and ready and took some headache tablets to take the edge off.

"Alright lets go babe," She said tugging him out the door

"Why are you so excited, it's only breakfast"

"Well no one has really taken me out to breakfast before" She smiled back at him

"You do realise now you're my girlfriend I'm going to be spoiling you a lot more"

"I know," She sang happily

Nikita a few short days ago was afraid of making a commitment to Michael but now she was more than willing, but still some part of her told her not to fully trust him.

But still Nikita wanted to keep up the cheery act. Who was she kidding she was excited, thrilled almost but scared mostly.

Nikita sat down at the restaurant and her eyes lit up when they brought her food, she ordered the Big Breakfast

It had bacon, eggs, hash browns, sausages, tomatoes and some toast to top it off. Michael was surprised, even more surprised when she ate the whole thing.

"How can you eat so much?" Michael asked still astonished at her ability to eat so much and maintain a perfect figure

She looked up from her now empty plate and frowned at him.

"Hey just because I'm your girlfriend now doesn't mean you can and can't tell me what to eat, it's not like you own me" Nikita replied defensively

"Are you worried I will get fat or something, then you won't love me anymore" She added

"Nikita, shut up you know I love you no matter what, stop making a fuss, I was only asking a question and I was going to add because you look super sexy" Michael was frustrated, Nikita always looked into things too much.

"Good" she smiled and leaned over so she could peck his lips

"Plus even if I do get fat I know you will love me because you're drawn to me"

"You're evil" He replied leaning over to kiss her gently

"And you're a complete tease" Michael added

"I know" Nikita smiled wickedly

Nikita got up and walked to where Michael was sitting and sat on his lap

"How about a morning nookie?" She purred in his ear

"How about I get the check" Michael replied

Nikita laughed at his enthusiasm.

000

Michael rolled off Nikita, his arm still slung around her slender waist, both gasping for air.

"That was fun," Nikita said turning to him and rubbing his chest

"It was amazing" Michael replied

"Nikita move in," Michael stated bluntly

"What, no I can't I just, what?"

Nikita was so confused a whole range of emotions hit her she was excited, scared, worried, confused.

"If you're trying to get in another round then your doing it the wrong way" Nikita tried to laugh the whole thing off even though she knew he was being serious

"Why not?" Michael asked not falling for her act

"Well because I haven't even been your girlfriend for 24 hours and you're asking me to move in with you, Michael you know I wanted to take it slow, you know how I feel about this type of thing"

"Nikita why not we're neighbours and you are sleeping over for a few days why not just stay?"

Nikita was tempted it did make sense but she couldn't possibly, could she?

"Michael we are neighbours lets just leave it at that"

"Nikita what do you mean, we were never just neighbours"

"It means I'm not ready"

"Why cant you do this for me" Michael exclaimed

The pair where now both sitting up Michael with his head in his hands, he had not expected it to turn out like this at all.

"Why are you being so selfish?" Nikita said almost angry

"I'm being selfish, you have screwed me around so many times. Every time I saw you I would get so happy and nervous, and then I turn my back and you're off screwing someone else" Michael regretted his words

"Screw you" Nikita said and she got up

Nikita walked out of the room, Michael didn't even both to chase after her. She gathered her things and packed them by the door.

Nikita walked back to Michael's room and said

"This was the exact reason I don't trust guys, you said you were different but you hurt me, just like the rest of them" Her words were cold and icy

Michael didn't look up when she left, although he did rip a few cushions.

000

She was only gone a day and Michael missed her more than anything.

He walked past the phone millions of times debating whether to call her or not.

Michael eventually rang and it went to voicemail and Michael left a message

"Nikita I know you are there, just listen, please I'm sorry I just love you too much and I'm afraid Ryan will take you for his own. It might be selfish but I can't have that. I can't lose you" With that the voice mail cut off

Nikita sat on her sofa and replayed the message over and over and when she stopped all that was left was a single tear sliding down her olive cheek.

000

The water was all gone from her room but had left a damp smell and a stain on her floorboards.

The next day

Nikita woke up feeling dull, she did miss him, a lot more than she had originally thought.

She walked over and peeled the ripped waterproof sheet off her wall, which still had a gaping whole.

She looked up and saw Michael sleeping he looked so peaceful

Nikita was angry though, why didn't he look upset, she knew it was selfish of her to think like that but she wished someone would.

Nikita went to the hardware store and came back with a handful of items.

She finally patched up her wall. Michael was certainly out of her life now, unless she needed some sugar.

Michael woke up to the sound of hammering and sanding. He was confused but then looked over to find Nikita patching up her wall.

That was their wall.

She would always tease him, make him jealous and make him horny with that wall and now she had sealed it over.

**Hey guys hope you liked this chapter next chapter will be up in two days or less if I get reviews :D PLEASE! Ahahha well I'll update anyway with or without them **** hope you liked it ~Xox Brie **


	11. Chapter 11: Let me go?

**Okay maybe last chapter didn't make sense that's because chapter 10 and chapter 11 were originally a suer chapter but I split them in half so sorry about that. Reviews are love ~ Xox Brie **

2 weeks went past and Michael hadn't spoken or seen Nikita although he did hear a car pull up to her house quite often and then leave. One night Michael got a look at the car and he knew he had seen it before he just didn't know where.

It wasn't until the next day when it hit him the car belonged to Ryan. Michael remembered Ryan, the other guy who was in love with Nikita. They had a special bond, which infuriated Michael.

Michael went to sit on his porch and he couldn't help but look over the fence. His balcony looked straight into her backyard it was more than easy to catch a glimpse.

He liked what he saw, Nikita in bra and panties reaching up and putting her washing on the line. It reminded Michael of the first time they met each other.

Michael was about to look away when he heard a voice. Michael squinted and soon enough Ryan came jogging out of the house picking up Nikita from behind making her squeal.

"Hey! Put me down" Nikita slapped his arms and finally Ryan released his hold on the girl of his dreams.

Nikita turned around to face Ryan. Seeing the two of them laughing and making out more than what was necessary made Michael jealous, sad and angry at the same time.

Ryan backed Nikita against the washing line devouring her mouth with his own. It wasn't exactly a comfortable position but she wanted Ryan.

His erection pressed against her panties making her wet. They continued to laugh and giggle. Ryan slipped his fingers into her panties and massaged her clit. Nikita moaned loud enough for Michael to hear.

Nikita had to stop this before it went too far.

"Honey maybe we she take this inside don't want the neighbours seeing" Nikita said gesturing towards Michael's house.

Both of them turned to see Michael on his porch sipping his coffee

"Hey Michael" Ryan waved

Michael smirked but it wasn't a good smirk, more like I hate you and stop touching my girlfriend, kind of smirk.

Michael retreated inside, fuming.

000

Michael went over to Nikita's house he knew it was wrong but he had to see her.

Michael looked up and swiftly knocked on her door and to his dismay the other guy answered.

Michael rolled his eyes

"Hey man what's up?" Ryan asked

"Yeah I'm peachy, where's Nikita?" Michael said getting straight to the point

"Hey honey, someone's here for you"

"Great who is it?" he heard Nikita yell from inside her house

"It's Michael" Ryan replied

Nikita let out an involuntary smile, which quickly faded when she remembered what had happened between them.

Nikita walked over to the door and Ryan left to give them some privacy

"Didn't take you long to move on?" Michael smirked

Nikita crossed her arms; she knew Michael had seen Ryan and her before so it was only a matter of time before he came knocking.

"Oh yeah like you haven't had tons of girls over there" Nikita scoffed

"Nope" he replied

The happy aura soon died and they were both left standing their awkwardly not making eye contact.

"So can I get you something?" Nikita asked

"Just need some sugar thanks" Michael replied

"Alright give me a moment"

Nikita left and within a minute returned. She handed him the sugar and their skin touch sending shivers down each other's spines.

"I uh, I hope you and Ryan are happy" Michael said

"We are" Nikita smiled but Michael didn't believe her

"Bye thanks for the uh sugar" Michael said

"No worries any time" Nikita replied and with that Michael went home

000

_Michael lay of top of her; her beautiful caramel skin was highlighted by her perfect smile. He caressed her cheek before devouring her lips; she kissed him back with equal force. This felt right for both of them. _

_They were in his bed, both only wearing their undergarments. _

_Michael felt his erection pressing against the confinements of his boxers. He pulled off Nikita's floral panties and began working his magic, at first with his finger and then with his tongue. _

_But something was wrong, something felt different, Nikita felt different. _

_Michael got up to look at her face and she was still, like a statue_

"_Nikita?" he asked cautiously _

"_Let me go" she said softly before she slowly started fading away in his grasp _

_Michael kept trying to grab her, but more and more of her kept disappearing until she was finally gone. _

Michael woke up in a panic

"Nikita? Nikita!?" He shouted across the house but of course she was gone. Her words raced through his mind, they were cold and icy. Did she really not care for him the way he cared for her?

Thoughts were running wild in Michael's head when he heard the doorbell ring. He opened it in an instant and saw her standing there.

"Nikita thank god" Michael said and hugged her tightly

"Yeah I was just coming back for my sugar" Nikita said awkwardly moving out of his embrace even though part of her just wanted to hug him forever.

"Michael why are you acting so weird" Nikita said walking over to the kitchen and Michael followed confused as hell.

Michael coughed "Sorry, just thanks for the sugar" He wanted to change the topic he didn't want her to know he had a nightmare; he's not a baby.

Nikita walked back to the front door

"Thanks" she said gesturing towards the sugar

Without realising Nikita was extremely turned on by Michael so much in this moment even though she knew she shouldn't be. His messy bed hair, taut chest the sleepy look on his face.

Nikita stepped closer to him and pecked him on the lips, he pecked back and it became a pecking war both of them constantly pecking each other not one of them wanting to stop, until Michael took it further, opening the kiss and making it deeper.

Nikita smashed the sugar bowl onto the ground sending sugar and glass everywhere. Michael didn't seem to mind, especially when she put her arms around his neck pulling him closer to her lips.

Nikita jumped on him and he pressed her against the nearest wall, both their tongues battling for dominance, neither one wanting to stop.

"Wait, wait wait" Nikita said and Michael groaned

"Im sorry I can't do this, I'm faithful to Ryan" She confirmed

"Just like you were faithful to me," Michael questioned her

"You're such a jerk" Nikita replied getting off the wall and taking her legs of Michael's waist

"But I'm your jerk" He replied kissing her lightly

Nikita laughed and ran to the door about to leave

"Oh and you might want to handle that problem" she pecked him lightly on the lips and then went home not planning on telling Ryan anything.

Michael was puzzled with her words but then looked down to find his cock still hard as a rock.

"Oh great" Michael sighed and closed the door

He was mortified, although it could have been worse he thought, Ryan could have come over instead.

Michael chuckled at the thought and then went off to 'handle' the 'problem'

**Kay so that's a short chapter I got plenty in stall for next chapter. I hate doing this but if I get 10 reviews on this chapter which would take a miracle who are we kidding here, I will post the next chapter within 24 hours :D and if not then in possibly a week. Anyway please review thanks for reading ~ Xox Brie **


	12. Chapter 12: Afternoon with a Neighbour

**Guys, thanks so much for your reviews, you guys are seriously amazing. Here's a new chapter for you **** ~ Xox Brie **

After their quick make out session Michael did everything he could to see Nikita. He went out for his early morning jogs again. Most mornings he missed her but on this morning he got up earlier.

He ran around the block and he found her, jogging ahead of him, her brown hair cascaded down her back and swished in the wind.

Michael bolted to catch up to her, he was getting closer and closer, his muscles straining. It wasn't until he was right behind her he saw Ryan was jogging with her. Michael stopped running and let the happy couple continue their run.

He watched in disbelief and his heart sank, seeing both of them running, laughing together, Michael felt a pang in his chest, running was their thing.

Michael walked home not wanting to watch them anymore. At home it was peaceful he couldn't hear the neighbours giggling and making out. Why could she commit to Ryan but not to him?

Michael was frustrated, he didn't see Nikita's reasoning behind it but he was determined to win her back.

Michael made a phone call and had a surprise in stall for Nikita. He knew she was just being stubborn, he hoped anyway.

Michael wanted nothing more than for her to come home

000

Nikita heard the doorbell ring and automatically opened the door, but there was no one there. She figured it was just a prank by Michael; Nikita was closing the door when something caught her eye.

It couldn't be? She asked herself

Nikita saw a bunch of red roses on the doorstep. Her heart leapt for joy, thank god Ryan wasn't here he just started work. She bent down and smelt the blooms smiling at the same time. She smelt the beautiful fragrance as well as a hint of familiar cologne.

Nikita saw a little note attached to one of the sharp stems, it read

"Please come home baby, I love you and I miss you, and I think you are only with Ryan because you're stubborn as hell ~ Love Michael"

Nikita smiled at the note, the exact reaction she was looking for. Nikita liked Michael's attention but she knew it wouldn't last long.

That thought aside Nikita smiled down at the roses and was ecstatic, she had never gotten roses before or any kind of flowers really.

Nikita thought she should pop around and thank Michael but this time she wouldn't kiss him.

Or would she?

000

Michael heard a soft door knock, his heart skipped a few beats before her opened the door. There she was standing there, smiling

Michael looked at her mussed hair, shorts and t-shirt and couldn't believe how gorgeous she was.

He grabbed her waist, pulled her in the door and smashed his lips against hers in raw, soft passion

Nikita moaned into his mouth, his hands pulling her closer against him

"No Michael we can't"

"Why not? just come home, you belong here" Michael asked

"No Michael you do, my home is not here it's with Ryan" Her reply confused Michael and made him angry

"Nikita stop! I know you're with Ryan to get back at me because you are stubborn, please just come back," He begged

"No Michael I love him" she said staring at the ground

"No you don't" Michael replied

"You love me but you just can't see it" He quickly said again Nikita unable to get a word in

"How do you know that?" She asked

"Because otherwise if you didn't you wouldn't have kissed me back," He replied

Nikita stared down at the ground, was it able to love two people at the same time?

Nikita walked closer to him sealing the gap, which slowly had gotten bigger

"Im sorry" She said looking into his eyes full of sadness

He did love her she knew that but it was whether she was able to admit it to herself that she too had feelings for him.

"Don't be," He whispered, his lips grazing hers

Nikita leant up and captured his lips in a soft, chaste kiss

Nikita pecked him once, twice; three times she wanted to taste more of him

Nikita licked her lips tasting him again; Michael took this opportunity to devour her mouth. His tongue entered her mouth and massaged hers in a slow, romantic dance.

Nikita pulled back "I'll see you tomorrow" She smiled at him

"Why not stay?" Michael asked his hands trailing down to hers, slowly pulling her toward the bedroom

"I can't" She replied

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, Ryan" He replied with hate in his voice

"Don't be like that Michael he's a really great guy, give him a chance"

"Nikita I'm not going to like anyone who goes out with you, unless of course they are me" He smirked

Michael still had her hands and put them around his waist, forcing her to once again to be closer to him.

Nikita smiled at him "I gotta go" She said barely audible

"I know, but you should stay for a bit" Michael replied

"Fine, one movie that's it" Nikita gave in

Michael practically jumped for joy

"But no funny business" She said

"Yeah yeah" he replied

"Im serious" Nikita said placing her hand on his pectoral

"Okay so I can't do this?" He asked holding her, bending her over and kissing her passionately

Nikita stood up and she felt as though the wind had been taken out of her

She was breathless

"Well no" she said

Michael smirked at her, he knew she enjoyed that kiss, every woman he kissed like that always ended up in bed with him.

They sat on the couch and Michael turned on the television and the only thing they wanted to watch was _The Mummy_

Both of them loved this movie. It was perfect romance, adventure, and violence

Michael sat on the couch and Nikita was nestled up against him, the warmth from her body made him tingle

Michael stroked her arm constantly and occasionally pecked her on the lips even though she frowned after every one but she never did stop him.

Nikita loved sitting down like this, it was something she could never do with Ryan

Being with Michael after all this time was like a breath of fresh air. She did love Ryan although sometimes he was clingy. He was just possessive over her sometimes and she hated that.

Nikita knew everyone had their own flaws but she had yet to see Michael's

She thought hard and came to the conclusion it was jealousy, something inside of him drove him wild, Nikita liked a man with mystery

"What ya thinking about?" Michael asked not taking his eyes off the movie

"Oh nothing"

"How good I am in bed right?" Michael asked her sarcastically this time looking at her to see her response

She slapped him on his chest again, something she had a habit of doing.

"Well if you have forgotten, I could always show you again" He replied

"Michael" she said attacking him with tiny fists and sitting on his lap

Once she had her rant she realised where she was

Michael cleared his throat and she was about to get off him when he placed his arms around her waist preventing her from leaving.

"Why can you trust Ryan but not me?" Michael asked nervous for her response

"I do trust you" She responded but Michael did not believe her

"Then why aren't you with me?" He asked

Nikita didn't have an answer to his question

"I was, we had our shot and now its over" Nikita said even though she didn't mean it

"So this means nothing?" Michael said and his kissed her

It was slow at first but then become raw and needy. They both had missed each other more than they were willing to admit and because the tension was unbearable.

Nikita pulled out of the kiss she couldn't lie to him anymore

"Hmmm not bad" She teased and Michael was determined to make it better

Michael kissed her constantly, which was what Nikita wanted him to do

"No we do have to stop though," She said even though he was placing pecks on her lips countlessly

"Or you could break up with Ryan and we could keep going" Michael replied pushing his hips up to meet hers

She moaned from his touch

"Michael please" She begged leaning her head on his shoulder breathing in his scent

"I know but I have to ask is this what you did with Ryan when you were with me?"

Nikita sat up bewildered at his question

"Michael why would you ask me that?" She questioned

"Well no I don't mean to upset you but is it true?" Once again Michael was worried about her response

"He kissed me but I told him no" She replied confidently

"Okay" Michael replied

He was happy she was being honest but was angry with Ryan for kissing her; mind you he was doing the same thing.

He felt bad for Ryan he had been caught up in this whole mess

Nikita lay against him once more kissing his rough neck softly

"You need a shave," She said stroking his face with her hand

He looked at her and she sat on top of him again making sure to grind her hips into him

Michael moaned her name softly

"I do really have to go though, I don't want Ryan coming over and I'm not there, it will raise suspicion"

Michael was disappointed after everything she was still going home to Ryan.

"Okay but will I see you tomorrow?" He gleamed

"Definitely" She replied

Nikita put her hands on the side of Michaels face and kissed him a long, sweet kiss before getting off his lap and going home.

Michael sighed on the couch he felt bad for being the 'other man' but she was his first.

Michael was happy this was a start, hopefully to something great

**Hey guys I'm sorry this took so long please bear with me I have assignments and exams and its just crazy. So I'm really sorry this took a long time to update but your reviews mean the world to me and help me update! **** So please review ~Xox Brie **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry this is late but I've been so busy so please Read and Review **** it seriously encourages me ~Xox Brie **

He woke up to a familiar scent; opening his eyes he saw her hovering above him smiling mischievously.

"Hey gorgeous" Michael said

"Hi" She smiled leaning down to kiss him

As she was about to pull away Michael placed his hand behind her neck, pulling her closer to him

"Good morning to you too" Nikita replied after Michael released his grasp on her

Michael lay in bed smiling up at her.

He slender legs around his waist on top of the blankets

"Come and join me?" Michael asked flipping the quilt slightly off him revealing his taut chest.

"Mmm tempting but no" She replied smirking

"Too bad" Michael said sitting up and pulling Nikita on to him

They both fell back on the bed

Michael's strong arms held her against him despite her efforts to break free by pinching his arms

But Michael refused to let her out of his grasp until she finally relaxed

Nikita smiled and Michael pressed against her

The warmth of his bed, his scent, and his strong physique pressed into her, holding her.

Michael sighed, placing his head in the back of Nikita's neck breathing in the scent of her hair.

Her hair smelt like honey and vanilla Michael smiled at the familiar smell.

Nikita turned around to face Michael, her hands on his chest drawing uneven patterns on his skin

Michael leaned back at her touch, looking up at the ceiling, his arm automatically circling around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"How long do I have you for?" Michael asked knowing she was at the end of the day going to go home to Ryan

"An eternity" She replied kissing his check

"Really?" he asked pulling her even closer to him

"Well 3 hours anyway" She replied

"Well then" Michael said and jumped on top of her tickling and kissing her

"We had better get down to business then" He said pinning her hands above her head.

Nikita bit her lip seductively

Michael pressed against her, peppering light kisses along the nape of her neck

"Mmm" Nikita moaned, her hips bucking against Michael's boxers

Michael felt down Nikita's skin, tight blue jeans

Michael, still pinning Nikita, kissing her everywhere but her lips

Nikita with all her strength broke free of Michael's hold, he look even more surprised when she reached up to kiss him passionately

Michael was taken aback he never knew she was that strong. He leaned into her, his hand pulling her waist so he poked into her

"No Michael lets do something," She said breaking the kiss and pushing against his chest

"I know something I wanna do" Michael winked at her

Nikita laughed "Michael, oh gross" She replied

"You love me" He replied

"So you like to think" Nikita said pushing Michael off her so they were lying side by side.

Michael sighed; it was true he did like to think.

He didn't even know what Nikita wanted, him or Ryan. Michael didn't even know why she was with Ryan. He assumed they didn't officially break up before they went out. But none of that would make sense, why wouldn't she just dump him.

Nikita regretted her words, she was only joking around, but she knew Michael would look into it more than what is intended. She snaked her arm around his and entwined their fingers giving his hand a reassuring squeeze.

Michael smiled he knew she meant well, but he just couldn't understand why Nikita just left him. He did upset her but her act was lasting longer than Michael had hoped.

"Did you leave me because I was going to fast?" Michael asked

"Part of the reason" she replied

Michael was shocked it was the first time she had given him some sort of an answer.

"And what else?" He asked

"Well, I just, I've known him for a really long time and we dated when we were younger and just lately my feelings for him have heightened"

Michael closed his eyes and sighed heavily against the pillow

"But you're with me now" He questioned her

"Im with you here, now" She smiled comfortingly

"But you are going to go home to him aren't you?" Michael

"Michael we should drop this subject and just enjoy our time together" Nikita said looking at him apologetically.

Michael was starting to wonder when she would make him stop interrogating her.

"Sorry, you're right lets just enjoy today," He said bringing her hands up to his lips and kissing it softly

"Lets go to the movies!" Nikita exclaimed jumping out of the bed

She ran around the bed to Michael's side who hadn't moved since she got up.

"Michael come on," she said tugging his hand

"Im tired" he exclaimed shoving a pillow over his head

"It's the middle of the day!" Nikita exclaimed

"Fine, give me 20" Michael said jumping out of bed, grabbing some clothes and going into the shower

"Oh Nikita, you're welcome to join me" He smirked peering around the door to his bedroom where Nikita was staring out the window enjoying the view

"Don't count on it" She replied giving him a cheeky grin

000

They broke their kiss; they had just left the cinema.

Michael smiled, held her hand and they walked down the street to get some ice cream.

Nikita leaned into him laughing and enjoying herself

She felt so happy and carefree nothing could spoil this moment.

Michael stopped walking Nikita automatically let go of his hand

"What's wrong" Nikita asked

Michael didn't say anything

Nikita turned around and saw him

"Hello Nikita" Ryan said through gritted teeth

"Oh god" Nikita whispered under her breath

**Hey guys I'm sorry this chapter totally sucks I have like assessments and what not and being super busy so please bear with me but please review I love to know what you guys think ~Xox Brie **


	14. Chapter 14: Ryan

**Hey guys I got like 7 reviews which I know for some people is nothing but for me its AMAZING gosh like I can't tell you how much it means to me. Anyway here's a new chapter when you guys review I try my best to update quicker **** ~Xox Brie **

**Recap**

Michael smiled, held her hand and they walked down the street to get some ice cream.

Nikita leaned into him laughing and enjoying herself

She felt so happy and carefree nothing could spoil this moment.

Michael stopped walking Nikita automatically let go of his hand

"What's wrong" Nikita asked

Michael didn't say anything

Nikita turned around and saw him

"Hello Nikita" Ryan said through gritted teeth

"Oh god" Nikita whispered under her breath

000

Ryan stared at them both they had stopped within 4 metres of each other

"Nikita what are you doing here? And why are you with him?" Ryan asked. From his tone of voice Michael knew he was pissed.

Ryan was the type of guy who always had a smile on his face even if he loathed a person. But Ryan was that type of guy who was so nice to everyone eventually when something goes wrong he just explodes. He definitely had a dark side to him and for Ryan this perfect day had just been flipped upside down.

"I'm just hanging out with Michael, running a few errands that's all" Nikita smiled innocently

Michael stood frozen he knew the dark side was going to come out, only a matter of time

"What are you doing here?" Nikita questioned folding her arms across her chest

"I was coming home to surprise you" Ryan replied

Ryan threw the bouquet of roses on the floor, which neither Michael or Nikita had noticed until now.

"That was sweet" Nikita said walking closer to him so their conversation was a little less public

Nikita hugged Ryan; Michael tensed but hadn't moved an inch

"Come on lets go home," Nikita, said picking up the flowers and holding his hand

"Where's your car?" Nikita asked

"Across the street" Ryan replied

He dropped his bad mood and smiled at Nikita fooling her into believing everything was fine.

"Come on" Nikita tugged at his hand

"Yeah give me a minute babe" Ryan replied looking at Michael dead in the eyes

"Okay, bye Michael and thanks for the " Nikita winked walking across the street to Ryan's car

It was the first time since they had run into Ryan that Michael actually showed any emotion.

He glanced longingly at her in the car she was perfect

Ryan walked towards him, Michael ready to defend himself

Ryan had a crazy look in his eyes,

He grabbed Michael's hand for a 'handshake' but used more force than what was required.

Michael forced a smile to avoid suspicion from Nikita

Ryan looked him dead in the eyes and said, "Stay away from Nikita"

To anyone else it would look like two friends saying goodbye to each other

Nikita smiled out the car door, surprised that Ryan was so easy going about the whole thing.

000

Michael drove home shortly after worrying about Nikita's safety the whole time.

As soon as Michael went home he called Nikita's mobile

When someone answered Michael's heart pounded in his chest

"Nikita, Nikita?" Michael asked

He heard a long sigh "Michael we already talked about this, stay away from Nikita" Of course it was Ryan he was obsessed with her.

3 Days Later

Michael hadn't heard anything from Nikita and he was worried but he thought hearing nothing is probably better than something.

Michael in his boxers walked out to the patio enjoying the warm sun and sipping his coffee every now and again.

He was about to go back inside when he heard a whisper

"Michael, Michael"

Michael frowned and looked over in Nikita's yard where he had so many times see her hang out her washing in hardly any clothing. Michael chuckled to himself those were the good days.

He couldn't see anything so he turned around to go inside when a hard, sharp object hit the back of his neck.

His hand flew to his neck "OW" he exclaimed

"Sorry" he heard the same whisper

Michael leaned over the edge of his patio to see Nikita in her backyard right near the fence making it nearly impossible for Michael to see her

"Nikita are you alright? What happened?"

"Im fine I've known Ryan for a long time he's just protective that's all" she confirmed

"No Nikita I'm protective of you and you don't see me telling you who you can't hang out with, well when we were together anyway" he swallowed

Nikita smiled

"I miss you" She said extending her long arm, Michael did the same so their fingertips touched. Michael felt the chemistry between them and so did Nikita. He looked down at her fingertips stroking them softly.

"When can I see you again?" Michael asked

"You're seeing me now aren't you" Nikita smirked

"You know what I mean" Michael replied kissing her fingers

"I don't know Michael" Nikita said with worry in her voice.

"Look meet me here tonight at 3am" Michael replied

"I have to know you're okay," He continued

"I don't know Michael" Nikita said looking around to make sure Ryan couldn't hear them

"Please" He begged

"Okay" She replied

"Michael I'm sorry" She blurted

"For what?" Michael asked

"For getting carried away when we were together, having a hard time trusting you, I'm sorry" Nikita continued

"Nikita I love you" Michael said

Nikita gasped and looked like she was about to run when she said something Michael had been dying to hear.

"I like you and I love you" She replied with a weak smile

Michael was about to kiss her hand when he heard a voice yelling from inside

"Nikita where are you" It was Ryan

"Michael I gotta go, don't forget to come tonight I really want to see you" She said before giving his hand a light squeeze and running off

"Baby I'm just hanging out the washing" Nikita said when Ryan came out

"Good girl" Ryan said before kissing her forcefully on the lips

Once again Michael had to endure them making out.

"Can we help you Michael?" Ryan asked

"No don't mind me go right ahead" Michael sneered sarcastically

Ryan's hand travelled down to Nikita's shorts

She slapped his hand away

"Aw don't be like that baby" Ryan said his fingers moving down to stroke her clit

Nikita didn't want to but she couldn't help but moan.

"Come on baby lets go somewhere private" He whispered in Nikita's ear but still loud enough for Michael to hear.

Michael knew Nikita loved him but could she love two people at the same time? The question loomed in his thoughts

Nothing about Ryan had changed, it was the same reason Nikita had broken up with him years ago. He gets possessive and jealous over his girlfriends and it gets to a point where they despise him. Or so he recalled Nikita telling him but now Michael was worried she had forgotten.

Ryan picked Nikita up she looked over at Michael for one last time whom was staring at them and she wished it were him holding her and then Ryan carried her inside.

Ryan walked them into Nikita's bedroom

The pair had stripped off and Ryan was making love to her despite the fact that Nikita was picturing Michael the whole time.

Michael too had gone inside, as there was no reason for him to be on the patio anymore. He lay in his bed trying to get more rest when he heard what was happening next door.

Michael threw a pillow on his head trying to drown out the sounds of Nikita's moans; they were like music to Michael's ears.

As disgusting as it was Michael had to cover his excitement with his pillow Nikita's moans always made him turned on.

He heard as Ryan continued to make love to her knowing from experience that Nikita's body was reaching tipping point.

It only lasted for another moment or so before he heard Nikita say the unforgiveable

"Oh yes Michael" Nikita yelled so loud that Michael himself heard it. Michael froze and as did the couple next door.

He knew that Ryan was going to come over but he was happy because it meant that he gets to see Nikita again.

Michael smiled a little bit she said his name instead of Ryan's; this one was going to be hard to explain.

**Hey guys so here ya go here's the next chapter I don't really like it so I'm sorry if it sucks but please review and let me know what you want **** ~Xox Brie **

**Kay well for those who read the previous chapter 14 sorry because I really didn't like it so I changed it now and I like it better than before and hopefully you do too! **


	15. Chapter 15: Your Nurse

**Hey guys thanks so much for your reviews I'm glad you like this story and here's the next chapter **** ~Xox Brie**

Michael laid on his bed, arms behind his neck supporting him and he couldn't manage to wipe the grin off his face. She had said his name not Ryan's HIS name.

He was knocked out of his daze when he heard a thudding on the front door

"Can I help you?" Michael asked opening the door smugly knowing who was going to be there

"Yeah" Ryan replied punching Michael hard on the jaw

Michael stumbled back he was not expecting that

"Why did you make me look like an idiot?" Ryan questioned

"I didn't do anything" Michael defended

Ryan kicked Michael again so he was on the floor, winded, and could barely move.

Ryan kept beating Michael and with one last bit of strength Michael had in him all he said was

"At least she loves me" The last thing he saw was a shoe come flying down on his face, then everything went black.

000

When Michael woke up he was on his couch, he looked around and saw Nikita in the kitchen getting first aid to patch up his wounds.

"Hey" Nikita said walking over to him

"Hey, what happened?" Michael asked

"Ssh I'll tell you everything later but for now I'm gonna patch you up okay" Nikita smiled

"Should I be worried?" Michael smirked

"For what your wounds or me patching you up?" Nikita asked

"Both" Michael smiled

Nikita slapped his chest

"Oww" Michael replied sarcastically

Nikita stared at him, dabbed her cloth and began wiping the blood off his face

"You're such a mess," Nikita said sympathetically

"Thanks" Michael smiled

Nikita wiped the blood off his face and put a Band-Aid in his eyebrow and on the ridge of his nose.

"All better" Nikita said kissing him on the nose

"Ow" Michael brought his hand up to his nose

"You might have to go to the doctor for that not to mention your ribs. Nikita lifted his shirt to find his ribs bright blue and purple. You're going to have to go to the hospital I'm a good nurse but I'm not that good" Nikita replied

"Wanna take me?" Michael asked with an eyebrow raised

"Well you can't drive by yourself" Nikita smirked

"What about Ryan?" Michael asked

"He took off somewhere after I yelled at him for beating you to a pulp"

"Then it's a date" Michael smirked

Nikita smirked back at him. It took every inch of strength for Michael to reach up and kiss her softly on her lips.

"Thank you" Michael said stroking her chin with his thumb

"You would do the same for me" Nikita smiled

"I hope not I don't want to see you beaten to a pulp" Michael replied

Nikita smiled back at him but he knew he had brought up traumatic memories from her previous boyfriends

Michael cleared his throat, desperately trying to change the topic but Nikita was the first one to speak

"Come on I'll help you to the car" Nikita said trying to forget the memories Michael had brought up

Michael struggled to the car and Nikita belted him in.

Just as she was about to return to the drivers seat, she gave him a quick peck on the lips for good luck

Michael smiled he pulled her back down towards him so he could kiss her properly. It seemed like he hadn't kissed in in what felt like an eternity.

"I gotta take you to the hospital now" Nikita said pulling away

"Well you could always make me feel better, in your bedroom" Michael winked

"Maybe later" Nikita rolled her eyes

"Plus if I don't take you to hospital it means we can't have fun in our bedroom because you will be in too much pain" She exclaimed

"So be patient," Nikita continued closing his door and sitting in the drivers seat

It was something small but when Nikita said 'our bedroom' not hers or his 'our bedroom' It made Michael's heart skip a beat, he was thrilled, despite being not able to move the top half of his body and for breathing to be something he had to focus on, nothing mattered to him right now in this moment than she did. For Michael Nikita always came first.

000

Michael was released from hospital after a few days he had a fractured nose and a few cracked ribs. When he left the hospital he saw Nikita waiting for him.

"You came?" He asked although it was not really a question more a statement out of surprise mixed with shock

"Well I had too didn't I seeing as I'm going to be your home carer for almost 2 weeks" She smiled

"Wait, I knew the doctor said I was getting a nurse who was going to live with me to help me with the everyday chores, but they didn't say who"

"Yeah well know I get to boss you around for 2 weeks, so get in"

"Here I thought I was going to get a nice nurse" Michael muttered under his breath

"Want another cracked rib?" Nikita asked and Michael swallowed

"That's what I thought"

Nikita got out of the car and helped Michael get in, never had she seen him so weak.

"See I'm not that mean" She said poking her tongue out

"Only when you're not threatening me babe" Michael teased giving her hand a light squeeze

"Shut up you love it" Nikita replied closing his door and moving to her side to drive them both home.

000

They arrived at Michael's house and Nikita once again had to help him get out of the car and slowly into the house.

"So how come Ryan's letting you stay over here?" Michael had to ask the question that had been on his mind for ages

"Well I volunteer at the hospital, looking after patients, I said I was just doing that and he has no idea where I am" She smiled

"And what if I didn't need an in home nurse?" Michael asked with an eyebrow raised

"Like you would have complained with me staying here for 2 weeks" Nikita smirked

"That's true" He replied smiling at her

"First things first, you need a bath desperately, so come on" Nikita said pulling him up towards his bathroom

**Guys thanks so much for the reviews I love them so much and here's the next chapter for you **** ~Xox Brie **

**See your reviews encourage me to update sooner :P **


	16. Chapter 16: The Nurse

**Okay please guys I am actually so sorry for not updating I have good reason though I promise **

**I was and still am extremely sick and had to be admitted to hospital like 3 times **

**I had major exams for 2 weeks **

**My Mac was in repairs for a week **

**IM SO SORRY so please review and ill update super quick because I feel terrible **

Nikita went into the bathroom and started running the water making sure to roll up the sleeves of her shirt before hand. She didn't fancy getting wet but she was going to bathe Michael and that would definitely end with water everywhere.

Nikita walked back to the lounge and saw Michael staggering towards her

"Whoa whoa calm down I was coming back," Nikita said grabbing his arm and putting it around her neck to support him.

"Well I was hoping I could put you in the bath before you had noticed I had gotten up" He smirked

"Good luck with that one you're about as silent as an elephant" Nikita retorted

Michael's other hand snaked around to her stomach tickling her

With her free hand Nikita slapped his tickling hand away

He laughed softly in her ear

"Come on hobbles" Nikita said helping him into the bathroom and sitting him on the toilet seat.

"Here I'm going to help you get changed okay?" Nikita said

"I won't stop you" he smirked

"It's strange how much better you already seem" Nikita teased

"You're just a really good nurse" Michael replied stroking her cheek gently

"Come on you need to get in the bath" Nikita replied

"I'd prefer it if you were coming in with me"

She looked up at him and gave him a sarcastic glare

"Alright well get me in already" Michael said defensively

Nikita helped him into the bath and began to sponge him clean

"Mmm that feels good" He replied

With all his strength he tried to pull Nikita in

"Hey!" She exclaimed splashing water in his face

"Let me get changed first" She continued smiling playfully

"I won't stop you" Michael toyed

He watched longingly as she stood up and shimmed her clothes off

Nikita climbed into the water

"Im glad you chose to come in" Michael smiled

"I know" Nikita smirked leaning forward and pecking him on the lips

The both laid in the bath in silence in peace, their knees meeting at the middle

"Thanks for looking after me, I really appreciate it" Michael said

"It's fine, it gets me out of the house anyway" Nikita played off his serious comment

"Does Ryan know?"

"He will" Nikita answered the dreaded question.

"Well not the whole truth, I live with the people I look after, its just something I do and I will say I'm with an old woman, he won't have a clue and I'll be here the whole time" Nikita smiled

"Sounds like a good plan" Michael moaned pulling her closer to kiss her once more

000 – later in the night

They sat on either sides of the lounge in awkward silence as they watched The Wizard of Oz together.

Michael crawled over to her being careful not to hurt his ribs further

"Whatcha doing babe" He said lazily leaning his head on her shoulder

"That medication is really kicking in then huh?" Nikita laughed

She looked over on her shoulder where Michael wide-eyed was staring at her

"Stop" Nikita exclaimed

"But you're so pretty" Michael continued his words slurring

Nikita knew the medication made him drowsy, nauseous, hallucinate, and slight memory loss too was common.

"I think its time for you to go to bed" Nikita said turning off the television

She couldn't help but chuckle at Michael, so vulnerable and cute

"Up we get" Nikita said as she lifted him off the couch

"Are we going to the same bedroom" Michael asked with excitement in his voice

"Yes we are" She confirmed

"Holy crap" He replied, he felt so lucky

"Why are you with me?" He asked

"Because well its complicated, we are neighbours and I'm also a nurse so I'm here to look after you, is that okay?" Nikita told him

"That's the best news I have ever heard"

Nikita smiled at his comment and said, "Why's that?"

"Because you're the most beautiful woman I have ever seen"

Nikita's heart melted, she certainly didn't mind the side affects of his medication but knowing she was going to have to deal with it in the morning made her a little worried.

She climbed in next to him and made sure he was nice and comfortable.

He held her hand and didn't let go until morning.

000

"Rise and shine sleepyhead" Nikita cooed in Michael's ear

He moaned and sat up slightly, his hair messy. Nikita could tell he looked somewhat frazzled with what had happened last night.

"I feel kind of weird" Michael said examining his hands

"Don't worry the doctors said that's normal from the strong painkillers you're on"

"So the medication worked last night then?" Michael questioned

"Oh yeah it sure did" Nikita said getting up and fixing the bed

"So then we are able to have sex?" Michael asked again with a grin on his face

Nikita choked a little but continued walking around the bed, tidying up while he stayed sitting in the bed

"No um we just sleep in the same bed" She replied confidently

"Am I even able to have sex?" He asked

"Did you listen to the doctor yesterday?" Nikita retorted knowing that he hadn't

"Mm-maybe" Michael replied sheepishly not making eye contact with her

"Yes you are able to although it will hurt your ribs quite a bit" She confirmed playing with his hair

"Well I'm feeling better so did you wanna" He teased leaning up to kiss her

Nikita leaned in to the kiss but pulled back quickly

"I'm your nurse, strictly professional relationship okay?" Nikita confirmed

"Yeah we'll see about that" Michael scoffed

"Oh really?" Nikita questioned

"I know you can't resist me or my good looks" He winked

It was Nikita's turn to scoff

"Is that a challenge I hear" Michael asked

"Only one you're prepared to lose," She laughed

Michael pulled her onto his lap taking the breath out of her and kissing her like she had never been kissed before.

"So what about now" Michael said seductively

"Hmm no thanks I have better things to do" Nikita played and jumped off his lap

She did want to make love to him right there and then but she could hardly admit that to herself let alone Michael. As it was Nikita liked a good challenge and she knew she was going to win this one… or was she.

**Hey guys hope you love this chapter I really enjoyed writing it and once again I'm super sorry and please leave me a review and I'll update in 2-3 days or less **** ~Xox Brie**


End file.
